The present invention generally relates to communication and energy management systems and in particular to service entrance devices and wiring system for a particular facility.
The electrical contractor is installing the majority of telephone and video wiring in the home today. With the exception of the electrical system, the remainder of the residential wiring is unorganized. This creates problems in installing, adding and changing products that utilize and enhance the electrical, telephone and video services in the home or workplace. Telephone wire is installed in multi-drop configurations in the home today which limits the capabilities of the telephone system. Although coaxial cable installation in the home run "star" configuration is recommended, homes are still occasionally wired in a multi-drop method which greatly impairs the capabilities of the video distribution system. In addition to the in-house wiring issue there is a problem of not having a common location for service entrances into the home. Today, the various services, telephone and CATV enter the house at various locations creating unsightly wiring to be dispersed throughout the home along with several holes being created in the walls in order to accommodate these services.
There is a great need in the art to provide a method that provides consistency and corrects the above problems by establishing some kind of wiring scheme that would bring these wires into a common enclosure, thereby centralizing the service entrance and the services' distribution. Such an enclosure would provide a distribution point for telephone, video and audio services throughout the home or building via components such as, but not limited to, splitters, amplifiers and telephone connection blocks.
In today's home, the connection of the incoming telephone and cable TV services to the distribution lines is done in a none standard manner. Typically, screw terminals or wire nuts are used for the telephone twisted pair wires, and cable splitters are used to connect the TV cable coax lines. In the event that the installation of control equipment for these services is desired, installation and connection is time consuming and complex. Reconfiguring the distribution of telephone and cable TV signals is very impractical. The use of a signal distribution center will facilitate the correct wiring of these services and will make system reconfiguration easier and less costly.